1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a device which assists visually impaired people in determining the location and distance to objects in their immediate vicinity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The options available to assist a visually impaired person such as a blind person in detecting objects in his/her travel path are limited. A white walking stick is the most popular form of aid available to assist a visually impaired person. However, the effective range of the cane is limited by the length of the cane. In addition, the proper use of the cane requires a constant labor intensive sweeping motion of the cane as the user progresses in his or her travel direction.
Seeing eye dogs are another popular aid to assist the visually impaired. However, the time and effort in training a dog to be a seeing eye dog is expensive and time consuming. Although dogs make excellent companions they also require being fed, walked, groomed, bathed, etc.. In addition, seeing eye dogs are not always accepted in some social situations or residences (i.e. restaurants, apartment complexes).